Silent Struggles
by MoonyWolfNightHowler
Summary: Stiles has been taken over by a demon, but he's still conscious. He has to try to fight for control before something happens to Derek. (Rated M for violence)


"Finally. He's up." Stiles hears a voice - no, _his_ voice - speaking. He could feel his lips curl up in an evil smile and his vision clears. _DEREK!_ He tries to yell, but to his utter horror, no sound leaves his mouth.

"Oh look," Stiles says, but it isn't his words leaving his mouth. It just sounds like his voice. "The kid is finally conscious."

_What do you mean, the kid is conscious?!_ Stiles tries to ask, although all that comes out of his mouth is soft, yet incredibly terrifying chuckle. He feels himself turning around and, if he were in control of his body, he probably would have fainted, or in the very least thrown up. And burst into tears. In front of him, lying unconscious on the floor, is Derek.

The older wolf has a pool of blood under him and it's steadily growing larger, spreading around him and staining the floor. His arms are and torso are dotted with dark bruises, semi-healed cuts and long scratches as well as burns and blackened veins that must have been caused by wolfsbane. _DEREK!_ Stiles tries to scream, but as expected, he none of his words come out of his mouth. He sees himself - no, it wasn't him anymore, it was just his body - move closer to Derek. _STOP IT!_ Stiles tries to scream and a voice answers him. **Why stop when I'm having so much fun, Stiles?** It says, kicking Derek awake. **Let's see if we could break him, shall we?**

Stiles sees Derek flinch, his eyes opening slowly. "Please," He rasps, "Let Stiles go. I don't care what you do to me, but let him go. He's never done anything to hurt anyone. Please." Derek begs.

Stiles watches in shock as his lover lays on the floor, begging for the demon (because, Stiles concluded, it must have been a demon that had taken him over) to let him go. _NO! Don't do anything! Let him go, I'll do anything. I swear._ Stiles tells the demon, sobbing inwardly, unable to get the image of the beaten Hale from his memory.

"Funny," The demon says aloud, "Stiles is saying the same thing._ 'I'll do anything! I swear!'_" He mocks his host, smirking down at the broken beta. Derek looks up with a hopeless expression.

"Stiles," He manages to choke out, "I love you, okay... If you could hear me... I love you." He winces, a spasm of pain contorting his face.

Stiles and the demon are in the midst of an internal battle, both beings fighting desperately for control. To an outsider, it would look like the boy was in agonizing pain, but the two could barely feel it as they struggled.

_GET OUT! It's _my_ body! Get your own!_ Stiles exclaims, feeling his consciousness start to fade. He couldn't let the demon win. He wouldn't. Not when so much was at risk.

**Your body? Not anymore. **The demon responds, his body grinning wickedly and winking at Derek. **I'm here now. And look at yourself. Weak. Unneeded. You're the sidekick, Stiles. That's right - I know all about you. How you let your mother die. How your friends are abandoning you. Scott, right? Well his best friend is Isaac now. And how you're ruining your father's life.**** Hell; it's your fault Scott was bitten in the first place!** The demon continues, feeling the boy grow weaker as it continues to talk. The demon knew everything about his host - I mean, they _were_ in the same body - and this made it so much easier to know how to destroy Stiles.

Stiles was ready to give up. The demon was right, after all, and fighting was pointless. He _was_ weak. At that moment, though, he remembers the broken look Derek had given him and he starts fighting the demon with renewed strength. He needed to at least tell Derek to run.

For the briefest moment, Stiles gains control. He spins around wildly, looking at Derek, "RUN!" He yells as the demon practically claws at his mind, fighting to regain control of the stolen body.

Of course, the sourwolf refuses. Why would he run without saving his mate first? Obviously he couldn't do anything to help the internal struggle, but he refused to leave.

"I TOLD YOU TO R-" The demon takes control again and his eyes go from his melty, sweet hazel to an unforgiving black. "Hmm, interesting." The demon says thoughtfully, looking at Derek. "No one's ever been able to do that before. Perhaps he isn't quite as weak as I made him out to be. But no matter. He's going to die soon, anyway." The demon takes a step closer to Derek, who's eyes are filling with tears, "And you're going to watch. Unless you want to take his place?"

Derek nods, desperately hoping the demon would just kill him quickly and get it over with. "Let him go and you can do anything to me." Derek says pleadingly.

"Tempting," The demon replies, giving Derek a sickly sweet smile, "But I have a better idea." He pulls a knife from his pocket, stabbing himself in the stomach before leaving his host in a burst of cold darkness.

Stiles stumbles forward, gasping for breathe as he clutches his stomach, blood spilling from between his fingers. "Derek," He coughs, his vision blurring. "Derek, I l-"

Derek cuts him off with a desperate kiss, but pulls away when Stiles starts coughing weakly. Blood splatters onto the floor, coating the boy's lips as his eyes slowly start to close.

"I l-love y-" He doesn't even have the time to complete his thought before his head falls back and his heart slows and finally stops. Blood is still pooling around the two boys, Stiles' mixing with Derek's.

Derek looks down at Stiles' lifeless body in complete shock. Stiles, _his_ Stiles, was gone.

And that was it. Derek's spirit was broken. Crushed. Shattered. Destroyed.


End file.
